Pokemon IX
by zephyr51
Summary: Ash is just a thief from a band of thieves called Tantalus. His life will turn upside down when the princess, Misty, begs him to kidnap her. Is Ash ready for the adventure that lies in wait?
1. The fake ticket

**Ch1: Lilycove castle**

**Plot Summary: When the thief Ash, theif of the trainers group, gets a mission to kidnap the princess Misty. He ends up having to save the world from a evil being. This will include some FF characters. Also some digimon characters in their season one versions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Final Fantasy, or the characters of Digimon.**

* * *

**LilyCove center**

It was a nice and bright day in the castle of LilyCove. The castle walls where a blue and silver color and reached very tall. Inside the city a young boy named Max was clutching a ticket in his hand. He was wearing a black cap with a red shirt under a black vest. He was wearing slightly baggy red and blue pants with blue framed glasses, and red shoes. He also had black hair and blue eyes.

Max looked gazed up at a red and black airship and said, "Wow that must be the people who are acting out the play." After a minute of walking he found a ticket booth. Max looked to the man and said while showing him his ticket, "I have a ticket for the play see." The man looked at the ticket and then at Max before saying, "I'm sorry son, but this ticket that you have here is a fake."

Max looked at him and said, "That is really bad." With that he walked along into a side alley that was paved in cobblestone. That was when he met a blonde headed eight year old, with blue eyes. He was wearing a black hat with a green and blue vest over a blue shirt. He also wears black pants with silver shoes.

Max looked at the new kid and said, "Who are you." the kid smiled brightly and said, "My name is Takeru, but you can call me T.K. Now what's your name?" Max replied by saying, "My name is Max. By the way do you know a way into the play?" T.K. looked back at him and said, "Actually I do. Will you follow me." with that T.K. grabbed a ladder that was being used for hammering and ran off to a steeple.

It took Max ten minutes to catch up to T.K. When he entered the steeple he saw T.K. setting up the ladder for them to climb. T.K. looked to Max and said, "Climb up this ladder here, and we can climb the rooftops to the play." With that they climbed up the ladder. Once up their Max had a look of fear on his face as they started to cross a plank of wood.

T.K. looked back at Max and said, "What's wrong are you afraid of heights." Max nodded his head and T.K. helped him across the planks. Finally they reached wall that separated the play and the city. Just then T.K. pulled a rope out of his backpack and threw it over the wall(it has a hook on the end that hooks it to the wall. Forgot to mention he had a backpack.).

Max looked at T.K. in surprise and said, "I didn't think you had a rope on you." T.K. looked back at max and said, "Never mind that let's see the play already." With that they climbed up the rope to the top of the wall. They then turned around the rope and used it to slide done into the audience for the play.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like this fanfiction. Here there will be Ashty, AshXMisty in this fanfiction.**


	2. The play and the plan

**ch2: The play and the plan**

**On the Airship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, digimon, or any ff charecter.**

* * *

"So we kidnap princess Misty, and then we take her to Cerulean city." A raven haired boy with chocolate brown eyes said. The boy was wearing a blue vest over a white shirt, with black pants and brown shoes. On his pants he wore a belt that kept his twin daggers in place.

"That's it exactly Ash." said a grey haired man with blue eyes. The man was wearing a grey vest over a black shirt with red pants and black shoes. The man then looked out the window in the airship and said, "Okay we're almost there Ash. Do you remember your lines?"

"I got them Oak." Ash said as the airship started to land. When the airship landed

Ash walked over to the top of the ship where the play begins. Ash then said to himself, "Good thing we're not kidnaping the Queen." Oak then walked up to him and said, "It sure is."

**In private viewing area**

"Come on Misty watch the play."" A brown haired man in his twenties said. The man had blue eyes, and he was wearing a red vest over a black shirt with blue pants and red shoes. He looked at the red head girl and said, "You're not gonna watch it are you."

"I really don't feel like watching it at the moment." Misty said. Misty had red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts and red shoes. With that she exited the area and thought. '_This is my time to get to Cerulean.' _After that thought she then walked off to prepare for her escape.

**In the play**

On the stage of the play the actors/ thieves were playing their parts perfectly. Now it was Ash's fight scene. On the stage Ash was fake sword fighting with a spiky brown haired boy wearing a black vest over a blue shirt with black pants and red shoes. On his hands he was wearing red gloves. The sword fighting was so good that Queen Diamond threw them a thousand gil. At the end of their scene they ran off.

**In the Castle**

Once inside the castle Ash and the other boy knocked two gaurds out and put on their armor. "Ash trade me armor, mine's itchy." Ash looked at him and said, "Gary now's not the time for switching armor, we have to find the princess." Once their armor was on they walked through the white marbled halls and up a blue carpeted staircase.

At the top of the stairs Ash and Gary saw a girl wearing a white cloak with pink at the edge of it. The girl walked up to them and said, "Excuse me, but could you let me through." when the girl walked up to them Ash saw her face and realized it was the princess. Ash then looked at her and said, "Sorry princess but you're coming with us." This got the princess so mad she kicked him and got away.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter will be the end of the play and the crash into the forest.**_


End file.
